


The Youngest Winchester

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [14]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Sterek' is just mentioned; There's no fluffy scene for the two, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Family Reunion, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Humor, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #140 " This was fun— Lets do it again sometime!"After a few seconds, she pushes herself to feet and wobbles in place. She looks paler than before and glances at Sam and Dean, and flashes them two thumb's up with a shaky smile. "This was fun— Lets do it again sometime!"Stiles promptly passes out and the three standing men watch on as she falls half on Derek and half on the floor. Sam and Dean can only gape, and it's Noah who laughs out loud. Walking between Sam and Dean, Noah claps them on the shoulders. "Welcome to the family, boys. Better get used to this craziness if you plan to stick around and know Stiles."





	The Youngest Winchester

Sam's sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, a pocket flashlight in hand as he reads over a file of one Genim Stilinski. Dean had woken him in the middle of the night with no explanation other than telling him to get dressed and to pack his best FBI suit. Then it was only when they were on the road did Dean slip out the thick file from under his thigh and toss it into Sam's lap.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm reading a rather amusing report of some sixteen year old who stole a police van and pretend!kidnapped another high school teenager?" Sam asks. "What gives?"

Dean's hands tighten on the steering wheel, enough so that Sam actually hears it creak. "She's our baby sister."

Sam does a double take, flashing the light on his brother's face to see his jaw clench. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Exactly what you heard. There's another living and breathing Winchester, Sammy."

"How is that even possible?" Sam wonders, shocked.

"Don't know. Cas didn't give me all the dirty details of Dad's past."

"I don't want the details about how she was conceived, jerk. I wanna know how we didn't know another Winchester was out there. The angels hunted our bloodline. Remember Adam? Why did they know about him, but not her?"

"Cas mentioned something about that." Dean shrugs. "Something about the town she was born in. It has some weird mojo around it. They weren't able to sense her until she left the town after graduation. Apparently she got accepted into the FBI program," he says and then promptly snorts. "Can you believe that? Our little sister is going to have a real badge."

Sam shakes his head, grinning faintly. "You're taking the news fairly well." Dean only grunts in response. "Are you sure posing as a government agent on a Federal Government Campus is a bright idea though?"

"We're not headed there. Cas and a few of his trusted brethren kept an eye on her, and apparently Genim slipped off angel radar so we're headed to Beacon Hills where the town is known to shield her. The only person we have to con is her father. The sheriff."

Sam can only sigh in response. Conning an officer of the law was always a tricky situation.

* * *

As Dean drove straight on through the night, Sam researched Beacon Hills via his phone. The little town had a lot of suspicious activity, something which Sam tells his brother about, and the two had been suddenly glad to be headed there. Because while they try to get the scoop on their apparent little sister, they can also check the town out for any activity that would need their attention.

The Winchesters had strolled up to the Stilinski household the following night, having parked around the corner before heading to the Sheriff's home. They donned their most impressive suits and picked out their FBI badges from a shoe box that had been in the trunk of their car. They were playing with fire given that Genim was enrolled into the FBI program and could possibly make a phone call to check their credentials if she really was the little terror her file said she was, but if this kid really was who the angels said she was.. well then they could easily explain things. Hopefully.

"You ready?" Sam asks, staring up at the average cookie-cutter home.

"As I'll ever be."

Both brothers exit the Impala, glancing up and down the darkened street. The Sheriff's SUV sits in the driveway, so Sam and Dean know at least that their little sister's father is home.

Sam rings the doorbell upon stepping foot on the porch and both brothers smooth down their jackets before reaching for their badges. A middle-aged man answers the door, studying the two of them while Dean immediately holds his badge up for the man to see.

"Sheriff Stilinski, I'm agent Walsh and this is my partner agent Grimes," he says while gesturing to Sam. "We'd like to ask you a few questions-"

"Son, just stop," Stilinski says, shaking his head and sighing. "I know who you are."

Sam stands a little straighter. "I'm sorry?"

Stilinski glances at Sam as he huffs a laugh. "Dean looks like your father." Both brothers tense, but Stilinski merely takes a step back and opens the door wider as an invitation. "Gotta admit though, boys, I expected you Winchesters a lot sooner. Come on in and have a seat. We'll talk then."

Sam and Dean hesitantly enter the home and Stilinski shuts the door behind them before leading them to the living room. Once all three are seated, Stilinski looks at the both of them. "Before you get started, I thought you should know my name is Noah. Not Sheriff or Mr. Stilinski. Got it?" The Winchesters nod. "Good. Now what do you boys know of Genim?"

"Er," Sam mutters. "Not much. We got our hands on a file and know her past is quite.. colorful."

Noah snorts. "That's one way of putting it. Stiles was never one to toe the line. She completely surpassed it."

"Stiles?" Dean asks, scoffing. "What the hell is a Stiles?"

"Stiles is your sister. After her mother passed away, she took it really hard. We both did, but Stiles more so than I. She doesn't like to be called Genim anymore."

"Noted," Dean grunts. "Now before we get further into.. Stiles' past, I want to know how the hell you knew about us? We for sure thought it was going to be a lot more complicated than this." Sam nods in agreement.

Noah sighs as he relaxes further in his seat. "Believe it or not, Claudia came clean about the one night stand she had with your father," he says. "I was angry, but we overcame it and I helped her through her pregnancy when your father John immediately gave up his rights to his future child." Sam and Dean shift uncomfortably in their seats. "After Stiles was born, I dug into John's past. When I saw he had two sons, I knew I had to tell Stiles about her two brothers as soon as she was old enough to understand."

"S-So she knows about us?" Sam asks, incredulous.

"Yep. There was a lot of anger and it took months to overcome, but she did. Then she asked about you two, I helped her dig into your files-"

"Our files?" Dean tenses in his seat. "Y-You've seen our files?"

"Mhm."

"And you're not- you're don't have any questions about what the police have said we've done?" This time it's Sam who asks, he sharing nervous glances with his brother.

"Honestly? I thought you boys were murdering psychopaths," Noah chuckles. "And after I read everything, I banned Stiles from ever looking into you and she agreed when I told her why. But then-" At this, Sam and Dean sit taller in their seats. "-then I found out the world wasn't as..  _normal_  as us mere humans were led to believe."

"What do you mean by that?" Dean frowns.

"You know exactly what I mean," Noah tells him. "So anyway, I then revisited your boys' past with fresh eyes because something about it always seemed fishy to me, and can I just say I'm proud of what you boys do? I'm not proud of these fakes badges and suits," he says while gesturing them up and down, "but I'm proud of what you do for those who need the help other authority figures won't give them because they think they're crazy."

Sam's practically gaping. "How did you find out?"

"Well.." Noah trails off, sighing a little before laughing. "You boys have no idea just how alike you and Stiles actually are."

Noah goes on to tell Sam and Dean all about Stiles and the fact that her best friend since they were in diapers is an alpha werewolf. The boys immediately tried to protest about how dangerous it was to be close to a werewolf, but Noah patiently explained how the pack of Beacon Hills operated and their role in keeping the town safe. And by the end of his brief explanation, the two Winchesters were left to think about what they knew and they didn't know about the supernatural.

The Winchester boys are floored to learn about all the danger Stiles has thrown herself into and the fact that these misfit bunch of young adults were just kids when they were turned. They're amazed at everyone's story that Noah has for them and angry at all the times Stiles was hurt because of those she surrounds herself with, but Noah tells them that as much as he wanted to grab his baby girl and run.. he couldn't take the Pack Mom out of the McCall pack without causing major discord between them. Stiles is linked to the pack as if she were a supernatural creature herself and it's highly unlikely she'd ever leave them.

Noah's in the middle of telling them about how the whole town actually knows about supernatural creatures existing thanks to the Anuk-Ite who fueled everyone's fear and paranoia when the front door slams open. Noah, Sam and Dean are immediately on their feet, but Noah's shoulders drop when the voice calls out.

"Dad! Code wolfsbane. Derek's been hit."

A young woman staggers into the room, holding most of the weight of a rather decently muscled male who's clutching as his blood soaked shirt over his abdomen. Noah lunges forward to help his daughter carry the weight of the apparent 'Derek' who's looking a little green around the gills and they drop him on the newly vacated couch. Derek groans, hands clenching into fists as he arches off the couch in pain.

"Shit, shit, shit," Stiles curses. She glances at her dad, then at the two men behind her father and tenses. "Who are you?" She asks, moving to stand guard in front of the injured man.

"You, uh, you have blood on your face?" Sam says, gesturing to his own cheek to show her where it's at on her.

Stiles subtly pales as a look of brief horror changes her expression. She wipes it off slowly and anger quickly makes a reappearance. "What are you doing in my house?" She then asks. Derek snarls from behind her back and the two men whip out guns while trying to eye him around Stiles' stance.

Noah steps between the two groups. "Would you put those away!" He scolds Sam and Dean, and they slowly lower them. "Derek probably smelled the gun powder on you and that's why he snarled."

"They.. smell.. like.. hunters," he growls.

Noah sighs. "They are, but it's not what you think."

"Then why don't you tell us what is before Derek dies on our couch, Dad. Because seriously, what the hell!?" She glares at them and then at the guns they're still gripping down by their thighs.

Dean snorts and Sam elbows him, muttering a low, "Dude!"

"Stiles, meet Sam and Dean. Winchester. Boys, meet your little sister Stiles."

Stiles gapes as the two men then smirk at her, her eyes lighting up with excitement before Derek groans a little in pain and her attention is back on him once again. "Shit. Okay. Family reunion later, saving Derek's life right now."

Surprisingly it's Sam who steps forward. "What does he need?"

Derek glances at him and Sam gulps when he sees the man's eyes flare an eerie blue on and off. "Usually we'd need the exact strand of wolfsbane he was poisoned with to counteract what's in his blood right now, but we're fresh out of it all," Stiles answers. "Our only option right now is a blow torch, but we're fresh out of those as well."

"What do you need a blow torch for?" Sam asks.

"To burn out the wolfsbane in his wound."

Dean's eyes widen. "Awesome."

"We actually have one in our trunk," Sam says. When Stiles and Noah stare at him, he shrugs sheepishly. "What? It's better to have something and not need it, then not having something when you really need it."

"Whatever you say, Samuel," Stiles blurts. "Can you go get it? Derek was hit about thirty minutes ago which means the strand he was poisoned with is fast acting."

"Of course."

Dean tosses Sam the car keys and Sam takes off in a hurry.

As Stiles kneels by Derek's side to wipe the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of her shirt, Noah asks, "What the hell happened?"

"Monroe happened," she says. "She came back for Scott again, but Derek took the bullet meant for him instead. There were too many hunters and flash grenades. We got separated."

Dean softly swears.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Noah asks, already pulling out his phone to inform the others that Stiles and Derek were with him.

"Lydia was grazed and Liam took an arrow to the back of his thigh. It wasn't poisoned though, so he healed right away."

"Good."

Sam rushes back inside, blow torch in hand. "Now what?"

"Now someone, who isn't me, is going to hold the flame of the blow torch to Derek's gunshot wound to literally burn out the poison. You'll know it's all out when he passes out."

"Dibs," Dean immediately calls out. Sam huffs while tossing his brother the small hand held torch and Dean happily ignites it. Noah grimaces, as does Stiles.

"It should go without saying that if I find you taking too much pleasure in doing this to my  _boyfriend_ ," Stiles says, putting emphasis on the 'b' word as she stands and faces Dean, "then I'll deck you in the balls. Repeatedly."

"Boyfriend?" He asks, face scrunched. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously. Now hurry up and help my boyfriend. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can get the dirty details of each other's lives."

Dean grumbles as he steps forward and Stiles turns around before bending down to shoo away Derek's hands. She grimaces as she lifts the shirt sticking to his wound and gags right along with Dean when the infected wound is exposed.

"Aw gross, man. That is one gnarly infection." Stiles huffs at Dean as she shuffles over to allow him more room. Even though her strength is nothing compared to that of a werewolf's, Stiles still plants her hands on Derek's shoulders and presses down. "Well here goes nothing."

Dean puts the flame to Derek's wound and fights the urge to pull a weapon when the wolf snarls in rage. Sam joins Stiles in trying to keep Derek still and stares on in awe as the man's features shift in his discomfort. The fire doesn't actually burn Derek and there's a purple smoke that rises from where Dean has the fire pointed.

After what seems like several long minutes, but is actually only twenty or so seconds, Derek collapses back on the couch and passes out. Dean cuts off the blow torch and tosses it aside and Stiles slumps onto Derek's chest. After a few seconds, she pushes herself to feet and wobbles in place. She looks paler than before and glances at Sam and Dean, and flashes them two thumb's up with a shaky smile. " **This was fun— Lets do it again sometime!** "

Stiles promptly passes out and the three standing men watch on as she falls half on Derek and half on the floor. Sam and Dean can only gape, and it's Noah who laughs out loud. Walking between Sam and Dean, Noah claps them on the shoulders. "Welcome to the family, boys. Better get used to this craziness if you plan to stick around and know Stiles."

The two brothers glance at one another while Dean shrugs. "We've had crazier."


End file.
